


White flowers

by AshEtMBlinis6_7_77



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/F, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77/pseuds/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77
Summary: Light hope's training is becoming harder as well than the pression to be She-Ra, to be the one, to leave everything behind even Catra...
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	White flowers

\- Adora look what I found !

In front of my very own eyes were standing Catra. I I know she isn’t the real one, she isn’t the Catra that I know, I know it too well. She’s just this kind of simulation, a mix of my memories made by Light one even more perfect than the real one making this whole thing so shallow. Catra’s not perfect , but the same goes for me. That’s what I like about her, we’re just the same. Life was simpler when we were younger. Just like that simulation. This fake Catra is way smaller, way gentler, just like the old Catra always curled up on my bed. Glimmer explained to me that when kids are about that size they’re usually between their six or eight birthday. That was a really confusing discussion but I feel like I’m integrating all these new things more easily now. I mean look at me, here I am, my sword in front of a child Catra and I’m not even shaking as much than the first time Light Hope made me do this. I let out a quick laughter, a bit too sinister, Catra, no the child looks up to me, with a smile, her smile. I miss it so much. I miss her.

But she won’t smile anymore, not to me. My hands tightened around the sword while I painfully remember that I’m the only one here making theses illusions to myself. I understood it a long time ago. I ignored it on purpose. I didn’t want to face this reality, this universe where the most important person in my life turned its back on me. That’s just another lie. It’s me who turned my back, I’m the one who’s weak and naive. How can I speak about such things as saving the world with friendship when I destroyed my first one and run away from it. I really can’t see what Shadow Weaver saw in me.

A little hand make me end my thinking by grabbing my shirt, she’s saying my name again and again, my real name. But I don’t hear it. I won’t ever hear Catra again. The kid seems to know that but she’s keeps going even though it’s pointless. She raises herself on tiptoes and brings her little arm as close than she can almost making me sneeze. In that paw-like hand she is holding three flowers. Pure white flowers, they’re a little faded but the yellow stem in the middle is so vivid, I almost forget about it.

Theirs petals seems so tired, they hang around the stem, like they were their last hope, like they were the only thing left worth living.

\- Adora, adora, you’re crying !

This sentence could make me so much more emotional, if only I didn’t hear her voice glitch in the middle of it. If only I couldn’t hear every robotic aspect oaf my friend, if only I didn’t see this scene every day. I know what I must do. Light hope made it clear many times. My feelings are not welcomed here either. I don’t know why I’m troubled, I’m used to it. Even though Light Hope says that I have to forget this feelings for my own good, for the world’s good, for making She-Ra stronger, it’s just like the horde, I know this routine by heart.

I wiped my tears off. I raised my sword.

And I whispered just low enough so that Light Hope won’t hear me this time.

_\- I love you_

But you can’t hide from a I.A, even less when she’s made by The First Ones.

I swung my sword right into you.

The flowers fly away slowly, coming toward my foots. I catch them, I squeeze them, so hard that I can’t feel my fist anymore. I don’t want them to leave. Your simulation’s gone. But the flowers stayed. I’m going to give them back. To the real you. To my love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey its my first fanfic so yeehaw please give me feedback i really need it


End file.
